Venting
Before I begin I'd like to warn all readers, ''especially Nicole, ''that are currently going through a rough time to turn away. I just need to write things down, I don't mean to start anything. I pray nobody ever reads this. But here goes— Sometimes I feel like the worst human on the planet. I know, I'm being over-dramatic, especially when one consideres the likes of Adolf Hitler or any criminal. But I feel pathetic and weak, like I don't matter. Like I'll never matter. I try helping but no matter what I feel like I'm not doing enough. This seems to be universal—most of you who know me know I always strive for straight A's and most of the time I am able to achieve said goal despite the hard Honors and AP classes I repeatedly put myself through. But even now, I feel as though this is not enough for me to be happy. It's almost the same as with the war—it's as if I have no effect on it. Now, I know Ambrose went on this whole "Iron-Fisted Compatriots" spiel, but how does that help us? It's not like I can reform that group or something, as of now I'm a 14 year old freshman. Speaking of being a freshman, it's the absolute worst in my school. I get harassed on the fucking daily and it quite honestly sucks. I have one person and one person only to thank for getting me through this every day, and that is, of course, Nicole. She makes every day bearable. I sincerely hope she never reads this page, because I don't want her to worry about me. I'm not gonna die anytime soon, at least I hope. Most of you who know me know I am a Catholic, and as a Catholic I am asked to either give something up or do something extra for Lent. I seem to be the only one in my whole damn school that takes this seriously, so I chose to be less negative, for myself and for my girlfriend Nicole. I know this seems dumb, and I know most think I will just go back to doing so afterwards, but I am very committed to improving. But I can't keep everything bottled up forever, so this wiki serves that purpose rather well. So now that the whole negativity rant is over, I can continue venting. I'm going to be honest, I feel as if I don't help my friends enough. I seem to let down the venkons, my real friends, the only ones I'd trust with my life. It... hurts. It just hurts. I'm going to wrap up this page, and although I sincerely hope she never reads this page either I'd like to thank Shy for making this wiki. It helps when I'm most desperate. And Nicole, if you read this page anyway, I'm sorry. I just need a place to vent is all, I don't want to start anything. I swear. BlackSmithy out. Category:Rota Fortunae